warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sephadollion Sector
The Sephadollion Sector is an Imperial sector located within the Segmentum Ultima. History Early Histories Most records of the Sephadollion Sector's early history has been lost to the ravages of time, although bits and pieces of said records still exist. All that is known is, that during the Great Crusade, the worlds that would form the core of the sector were brought into Imperial compliance by the Luna Wolves legion and that the region takes its name from an Imperial Army Commander; Enactus Sephadollion. During the Horus Heresy, the Sephadollion Sector was engulfed in war as the Loyalists fought against their traitorous brethren. On the planet Vilgalan, a fell ritual enacted by the Word Bearers sundered the veil of reality and brought forth a horde of screaming daemons to reinforce their advances, leaving the planet scarred by Chaos forevermore. By the end of the conflict the Sephadollion Sector had been thoroughly devastated, sinking into the grasp of the Ruinous Powers as the faithful fell prey to the Dark Gods. It wasn't until the Great Scouring that the Sephadollion Sector knew the light of the Emperor once more, which came in the form of a cleansing crusade lead by Lord-Militant Barisov. The crusade reached its end at the very point the sector's sundering had begun, upon the blighted world of Vilgalan. It was here that Barisov met his end, bested by a bloodthirster who cleaved him nave to the chaps, but in which instance a sanctified grenade he was holding detonated, vanquishing the beast back to the depths from whence it came. Centuries later, Barisov's sacrifice would be remembered by the numerous followers who had come to regard him as a saint, staking claim to Vilgalan as their promised land and sanctifying it as a Shrine World. The Lak'Vrey Retaliation For the most of its existence after the Sephadollion Sector remained largely undisturbed save for the sedition and subversion that is rife at all levels of Imperial society. The Death World of Ancheron Prime was claimed by the Blazing Claws Astartes Chapter, but descendants of Ferrus Manus would remain largely aloof from the rest of the Sephadollion Sector's affairs, save for direct military intervention in the most dire of circumstance. In 953.M40, a new threat to the Sector reared it's ugly head. A threat known as the Visceri, an advanced race of xenos supposedly wiped out during the Great Crusade, who utilized potent warp-sorcery and summoned Daemons in battle to great effect. Taking the Sephadollion Sector by surprise, the Visceri attacked and completely devastated the populous Hive World of Lak'Vrey, transforming it into leaving it a lifeless husk. In response to this sudden threat, an Inquisitorial Conclave was formed to assess and combat the xenos, a group known as the Luminus Cabal. Under the Cabal's guidance, the Imperium went to war against the Visceri, though doing so proved to be easier said than done. In addition to their sorcerous powers, the Visceri also utilized malefic warp-fueled technology and armies of psychically enslaved soldiers known as the Thrall Legions. Anyone captured by the Visceri became another slave permanently bound to their service, and thus war raged on for nearly half a century. But eventually, the Imperium prevailed, breaking through to the Visceri homeworld of Viscerath and consigning it to Exterminatus, thus cutting the head off of the xenos war machine. The Lak'Vrey Retaliation is also suspected by the Inquisition to have been the founding of the shadowy organization known as the Vitores Tenebras, as two of it's most prominent members, Edrith Cambion and Cutler Kar, were both members of the Luminus Cabal at the time. In 700.M41, the still-recovering Sephadollion Sector faced an even greater xenos threat in the form of the Tyranid Hive Fleet Erebus. Luckily for the inhabitants of the Sector, the brave Space Marines of the Blazing Claws Chapter managed to repulse the Hive Fleet, leaving the greater part of the Sector unscathed. However, their are still reports of the Tyranids growing in strength near the borders of the Sephadollion Sector, and thus the Sector remains on alert in case of a second invasion. At Present Currently, the entire Sephadollion Sector is under investigation by the Inquisition, the Tenebarite Cabal having been established to root out and destroy the Vitores Tenebras once and for all. This has caused somewhat of panic within the upper echelons, as many would rahter not have the Inquisition poking around their more "private" matters, but as a result the Cabal has only pressed harder for evidence. Their is also turmoil within the Sephadollion underworld, as the Vitores Tenebras prepares to wage a clandestine war against the agents of the Imperium. Rumors of shady dealings, hidden weapons shipments, and even secret armies abound, as the Tenebras tightens the noose around the unsuspecting Sector and it's unfortunate inhabitants... Sector Planets *'Triam', a Hive World that is considered to be the capital of the Sephadollion Sector, it is a teeming mass of monolithic megastructures that span the surface of the planet. *'Tangaroa', an Ocean World off the coast of the Sephadollion's Sub-sector Kruha within the Segmentum Ultima. The entire planet is covered in a vast sea that reaches downwards to roughly one-hundred kilometers, and has absolutely no landmass above water. For thousands of years, the planet was left alone, with no attempts made to settle it, until a small expedition fleet led by the Inquisition conducted an exploration of Tangaroa's depths. It was here that they would find a terrible alien species that was worth studying. However, that was over seven centuries ago, and since the expedition fleet's departure Tangaroa has been left abandoned. *'Bythantis', a Mining World gas giant that is home to floating cities, or Skyhabs that are suspended in the upper atmosphere of the planet by the dense gases and strong currents of the atmosphere below them. The upper atmosphere of the gas giant is considered mild enough that a human can survive in it via basic protective gear and a respirator. The planet operates a confederate government, the world's Planetary Governor little more than a representative figurehead whose primary role is to collect the tithes for presentation to the Imperium and to preside as an arbiter when a council of the Sky Cities is called. *'Estomor', a Hive World known for its numerous large deposits of radioactive materials. Elements such as Uranium and Plutonium are found in abundance on the planet, as well are more rare radioactive materials. These valuable substances are the primary source of Estomor's wealth, and are their primary tithe. With the majority of the planet plagued by radioactive debris, the inhabitants of the planet live in rad shielded hives. Despite the preventative measures taken, large numbers of Imperial Citizens are exposed to low levels of radiation at some point in their lives, either due to shielding failure, or while working in the planet's mines to the extent that mutation is commonplace amongst the populace. *'Dedriton', the most prominent Forge World of the sector. When the Imperium came upon the planet it was not in human hands. Rather it was populated by a race of autonomous machines known as the Rhetonians. Such an affront to the Machine God could not be allowed to survive, and thus the Imperium went to war with the thinking machines with Mechanicus forces at the forefront. After a long, brutal conquest the Rhetonians were reduced to scrap, and the Adeptus Mechanicus claimed their world for themselves, building their temples to the Omnissiah on the ruins of Rhetonian structures. *'Vilgalan', a major Shrine World of the Sephadollion Sector that acts as a bastion of faith against the perpetual threat chaos poses to the system to which it belongs. The people of are a tough breed that strive to maintain the purity of the Emperor upon the world. The atmosphere of veneration of Saint Basirov in addition to the constant struggle to battle heresy and the predations of the warp have hardened them. Vilgalan fosters blind faith in the Emperor, and fanatical zealotry amongst its people. Both the Inquisition and the Ecclesiarchy are on constant watch for heresy due to its troubled past. In addition the Imperial Navy often patrols the system as a preventive measure against opportunistic agents of the Great Enemy. Men live and die by their faith in the Vilgalan system in a constant battle of the soul. *'Halcyon', a Paradise World known for its luscious blue seas and golden beaches. It is a frequent haunt of those that belong to the upper echelon of Sephadollin society. In light of the threat posed by the Vitores Tenebras, the planet has been assigned a small Inquisitorial sortie to investigate a small number of recent disappearances. *'Fractus', also known as the Sundered World, is a Dead World that has been the subject of repeated studies due to the manner in which it has maintained a consistent gravitational pull in spite of being split in half. Pieces of it's own landmass float around it, often crashing into it's surface, surrounding Fractus in it's own asteroid field. Rumors say that Fractus is home to lost Archotech, which has prompted many an Adeptus Mechanicus Explorator to visit the Sundered World, but the hazardous nature of the environment has made such ventures fraught with danger. *'Three-Hundred Fifty', a Dead World located in the Sephadollion Sector that was discovered by the 300th Expedition Fleet during the Great Crusade. In official records, it is a rogue planet that is currently located within the Donek Sub-Sector and is subject to tracking by the Imperial Navy in order to evaluate the risk it poses to nearby systems. In actuality, the planet’s mantle has been hollowed out as the primary base of operations for the Tenebarite Cabal as they conduct operations against the Vitores Tenebras. *'Qenia', the largest Agri-World in the sector. Qenia while being a major exporter to other planets in the Sector and is relatively unnoticed in political or military matters, being undeveloped technologically save imported machinery designed for mass farming and merely regarded as a vital asset. Despite its low standing within the Sector's politics and taking in little in the form of imports, it is instrumental in the Sector's economical scene, being the main exporter of food within the Sector thanks to its vast fields of plentiful crops. *'Ancheron Prime', a death world seated on the rim of the sector, the planet is, albeit rarely, the residence of the Blazing Claws Chapter. Populated largely by primitive tribes of humans that are periodically farmed as neophytes to restock the chapter numbers, it has largely remained by the will of the chapter untouched by the factions within the sector. This does little to prevent persistent signs of others intervening, however. Many tribes of natives adamantly recall tales of strange lights being seen in the sky, and several independent legends claim the world once being visited by a race of humanoids "beyond the sky" descriptively different from the revered Astartes of whom they make repeated contact with, complete with particular constellations being pointed out as the homeland of these supernatural entities. With the world reportedly being host to ancient Xenos technology in addition to this native folklore, Ancheron Prime has been nominated for permanent surveillance by the Ordo Xenos and even the Adeptus Mechanicus, both by nature of practice driven to eradicate the abomination that is Xenos technology and all it influences. *'Lak'Vrey', a once populous Hive World that was utterly decimated by the xenos race known as the Visceri during the campaign that would later come to be known as the Lak'Vrey Retaliation. It has since been classified as a Dead World and is utterly devoid of life, yet rumors persist that there is was a single Research Station built upon the planet, yet all files that may yet point towards the location of this Facility have been classified by the Inquisition. *'Assila', a Feral World located on the edge of the Balcrue sub-sector with a high prolifieration of shamans and savants amongst the tribes that rule the planet in the stead of the Administratum. *'Sharash', a Frontier World situated on the distant fringes of the Alquestan Edge where life is generally regarded to be brutal, nasty and short. With scant resources available to the colonial settlers, they have been engaged in centuries long campaign to subdue the local wildlife and repel invasion from opportunistic xenos. *'Carnivos', A dangerous Jungle World. Carnivos' most unique feature is it's vegetation. Despite how plentiful plantlife is one Carnivos, it is almost entirely inedible to humans, and much of it is poisonous. As a result the diet of the human settlers slowly switched from omnivorous to entirely carnivorous. In their long isolation the population changed to a primitive Abhuman species that bears the name of their planet. *'Sillicalon', a Forge World that lies to the north of the Sector. Sector Currency The Imperial currency of the Sephadollion Sector is known as Throne Kale, or simply Kale. These are made out of small, precious coins of silver, and can alternatively be distributed in an electronic form. Power Groups Adeptus Terra Arguably the single most important group within the Sector. The Adeptus Terra's members ensure that the Sephadollion Sector fulfills its obligations to the Imperium of Man, such as: offering up the correct tithes of materials, manpower and psykers, obeying Imperial Laws and never willingly harboring the Emperor's Foes. Adeptus Ministorum The Adeptus Ministorum is an exceptionally powerful faction in the Sector. The Shrine World of Vilgalan which serves as the resting place for Saint Basirov as well as the garrison for the Order of the Vengeful Drakes, and regularly hosts a number of pilgrims. The Ministorum also holds exceptional influence over several worlds around this Shrine World. The Sector Synod (which encompasses all institutions run by the Ministorum) is currently headed by the incumbent Arch-Cardinal of Vilgalan, Erlösung XI. Adeptus Astartes The Blazing Claws Chapter claim the Death World of Ancheron Prime as their homeworld, though they rarely spend much time there. As a sign of respect, Grand Paladin Ardus Ortocus has been given an honorary position in the Sector's Main Council, and is able to voice his opinion in Sector affairs. Of course, the Emperor's Angels are anything but politicians, and it is noted that Ortocus has not met with the Council once since he was given the position. Forces of Chaos Small pockets of cultists have been seen throughout the Sector in it's history, though each of these cults have quickly been taken care of by the Adeptus Arbites and Inquisitorial Forces. Nevertheless, the Ruinous Powers' influence reaches far and wide, so corruption is an inevitability. Adeptus Arbites Led by Gregor Strestein, the Arbites forces in the Sector are frequently accused of being corrupt and taking exuberant bribes. The Arbites forces have abused their positions as enforcers of the law many times, demanding tithes from nobles merely to fill another's pockets. Vitores Tenebras This mysterious organization has lurked within the shadows of Sephadollion society for centuries now, watching and waiting, quietly manipulating events from behind the scenes. To most that live within the Sector, the Vitores Tenebras is little more myth, a rumor at best, but the agents of the Inquisition seem to think otherwise... Xenos Unbeknownst to the majority of the Sector, a Genestealer Cult known as the Cult of the Sibyl managed to gain a great deal of control over the Sector's government. They were soon discovered and purged thanks to the efforts of Investigator Maximillian Byrdsong. Sephadollion Conclave The Inquisitorial branch that watches over the Sector is appropriately titled the Sephadollion Conclave. Currently led by the esteemed Inquisitor Lord Hadrak Enote of the Ordo Originatus, its High Council is based within the Inquisitorial Palace built upon Triam, though many other members have scattered and are located on other planets across the Sector. Their main objective is to uphold peace within the Sector, and have a great many assets at their disposal to do so. While generally courteous and respecting of one another, no two Inquisitors see eye-to-eye exactly, and it has become all too commonplace for the Conclave to scheme and try to undermine one another to achieve their own goals. On very rare occasions however, the entire Conclave comes to an agreed consensus, and the results that follow are deadly to the foes of the Imperium indeed. A paragon example of this is the proposed idea to form the Tenebarite Cabal, which is further detailed below. Tenebarite Cabal The Tenebarite Cabal was formed recently in response to the recent uprisings within the Sephadollion Sector, spearheaded by the Vitores Tenebras - a deadly clandestine organization founded by three renegade inquisitors. The Cabal is secretly stationed within the Rogue Planet Three-Hundred Fifty, which lazily drifts across the Sector. Only the members of the Cabal and a select few within the Sephadollion Conclave know where they are stationed to lower the risk of them being discovered. Notable Inquisitors of the Tenebarite Cabal *'Jacki Vulsen, Lady Inquisitor of the Ordo Originatus' - Jacki Vulsen is the designated leader of the Tenebarite Cabal, a position she was voted into by Hadrak Enote and several other inquisitors of the Sephadollion Conclave. A stringent member of the Anomolian Beholders, Lady Vulsen journeyed across the Milky Way in search of suitable members to join her in hunting down the Vitores Tenebras. *'Alexei de'Ossmann, Lord Inquisitor of the Ordo Xenos' - Alexei de'Ossmann is one of the first members recruited into the Tenebarite Cabal and is both one of the most intelligent and physically potent, prominent causes for his selection into the Cabal. Overly flamboyant and eccentric by nature, Alexei is a noted radical with an infinitely useful knowledge and interest on the subject of xenos and those that affiliate with them. *'Bradan Peregrem, Inquisitor of the Ordo Hereticus' - Bradan Peregrem is one of the latter additions to the Tenebarite Cabal that came to be involved in it by chance, as one of his investigations drew him into unearthing a Vitores Tenebras plot. *'Avarious Van Hohen, Inquisitor of the Ordo Excorium' - Avarious Van Hohen is a stern and pious man. Brought into the fold of the Cabal to oversee their use of Exterminatus actions if necessary, he has proven to be a vital asset in the operation to shut down the Vitores Tenebras. *'Cherrice Bauyon, Inquisitor of the Ordo Hereticus' - Cherrice Bauyon is an outwardly friendly and charming person who subscribes to the Homo Superior school of thought. *'Rayas Mearas, Inquisitor of the Ordo Malleus' - Rayas Mearas is a self serving and arrogant Inquisitor who solely recognizes the authority of Jacki Vulsen while holding the rest of the Cabal in general contempt. *'Lord Alexander Buhoveckey' - Officially considered to hold the post of Planetary Governor of Halcyon, Alexander Buhoveckey bought his way into the Tenebarite Cabal due to his vested stake in the Sephadollion Sector and previous ties to the Inquistion. A staunch Recongregationist, many believe that Alexander aims to manipulate the Sector in order to force change in the ruling classes that would further benefit his interests. Jacki Vulsen suspects that Alexander Buhoveckey's Inquisitorial background may lie with members of the Vitores Tenebras due to his beliefs and apparent relation to one of her bound psykers. Other Notable Sephadollions *'Lord Mordred Troy': Sector Governor and the fifth son of the previous Sector Governor, Artair Troy. A stoic man who has seen more than his fair share of bloodshed. *'Florianus Buhoveckey', a native of Estomor that has been bound to the service of the Inquisition as retribution for his past crimes. *'Cutler Kar': One of the primary members of the Vitores Tenebras, and head of the Corpus Branch, Kars reputation in the sector has earned him the nickname "The Butcher of Sephadollion", and is allegedly located on the planet Tangaroa. *'Dalila Isiminger'- A reported dead Lord Inqusitor now known only as the mysterious Magister, the enigmatic Tenebrous One of the Vitores Tenebras's Animus Branch, Dalila represents and controls the hidden powers that lurk within the shadows of the Sephodollion Sector. *'Edrith Cambion' - A Tenebrous One and head of the Spiritus Branch of the Vitores Tenebras, Edrith believes that the key to mankind's survival and prosperity lies in gaining mastery over the Warp. *'Sophia Riyeko'- A member of the Vitores Tenebras, Riyeko is a former inquisitor of the Ordo Redactus. A long time devotee of Kar, she is now his right hand and primarily handles the Tenebras Xenos connections. *'Skarek Usid'- A hulking Ssylth mercenary, formally in the employ of a Dark Eldar Archorn, Usid is bodyguard to Cutler Kar and his most loyal follower. *'Dorianus Ven Adrien'- A rogue Magos, who is part of the Tenebras Corpus branch. Dorianus has grand ambitions regarding the Corpus, but is halted by Kars influence. *'Morgan Jome'- Jacki Vulsens interrogator, the radical Jome hails from the planet Vilgalan and is fascinated by the Casophilian philosophy, almost to an unhealthy degree. *'Bartholomew Arinus'- Cold and stoic, Arinus is the Marshal of the Adeptus Arbites. He handles the Arbite forces on the planet Triam, and is infamous for his brutal yet effective methods. Arinus believes that he has brought stability to Triam, and often accuses any naysayers of heinous crimes, leading to further allegations of corruption. *'Zerath Devorian'- A wealthy noble on the planet Triam, Devorian served as one of Mordred Troy's advisor and later an informant for the Vitores Tenebras. Devorian was killed for incompetence under the orders of Cutler Kar. *'Hadrak Enote': Inquisitor Lord of the Ordo Originatus and Grandmaster of the Sephadollion Conclave. He was the first to suggest the formation of an Inquisitorial Cabal in order to deal with the Vitores Tenebras. *'Gregor Strestein'-Lord Marshal of the Adeptus Arbite forces in the sector, Strestein is frequently decried for being inefficient and merely passing his duties onto those below him. *'Erlösung XI' -The Arch-Cardinal of Vilgalan and head of the sectors synod, Erlösung XI effectively controls the Ecclesiarchy's activities within the sector. Erlösung XI is infamous for his rocky relationship with both Mordred Troy and the Inquisition. *'Maximillian Byrdsong' - An Arbitrator Detective who received a great deal of fame after he uncovered a Genestealer Cult that had found it's way into the heart of the Sector's government activities. Sephadollion Sub-sectors *'Alquestan Edge': Lying on the fringes of known space to the galactic northeast, the inhabitants of the Alquestan Edge are seen as wild and untamed as many choose to live far from Imperial influence upon the scant few frontier worlds that have yet to be fully consolidated under the Administratum. *'Balcrue': A diverse sub-sector that lies to the galactic west with borders along the Kruha and Lornaderek regions. *'Donek': A fringe sub-sector to the galactic southeast of the sector. It is largely uninhabited outside the realms of research stations dedicated to the unusual astral phenomena that permeate the region and the scant few frontier worlds that have been reseeded in the wake of the devastation brought upon them by the Visceri. *'Kruha': Central sub-sector that serves as the home for the Capital World of Triam. The Triavirate system is home to several different royal houses who all hold some level of power in the Sector's government. The Sephadollion Conclave is also located in the System; though they're true location is known only to a select number of Inquisitors and the Sector Governor himself. *'Lornaderek': Sub-sector on the galactic southwest of the Sector. The locality of the Ancheron system, the sub-sector is often portrayed as a gateway into Sephadollion that remains permanently closed, sealing off all xenos that approach from beyond its reach. Lornaderek was one of the few regions of local space that emerged relatively unscathed from much of the devastation wrought out by the Vesceri, yet it has still been host to frequent xenos activity, historically seeing devastation in an entirely different manner by that of the Tyanids of Hive Fleet Erebus in addition to countless marauding Ork Waaagh!s throughout the millennia. *'Pyssel': On the northwest of the sector lies the sub-sector of Pyssel, where the boundary between the material realm and the warp is thin, thanks to an ancient ritual conducted during the Horus Heresy on the planet Vilgalan. As such it is used as a staging post for the Astronomican. *'Vetok': Located upon the southern borders of the sector, flanked by the Donek and Lornaderek sub-sectors, lies the densely populated Vetok sub-sector. Several important trade routes bisect the sub-sector en route to the Sector Capital. Category:Sectors Category:Ultima Segmentum